My Bloody Valentine (film)
My Bloody Valentine '''is a 1981 horror canadian film. Made during the 1974-1985 "Horror Fever" craze. It is the first movie in the trilogy or, if it goes on, saga. The second being My Bloody Valentine 3D. Third being My Bloody Valentine: Part II. Weither or not it will be a sequel to this film or a "Prequel-to-a-Sequel" is unknown as of now. Plot Twenty years ago in the sleepy mining town of Valentine Bluffs, a methane gas explosion trapped five miners in a shaft when the foremen of the crew left early to attend the town's Valentine's Day dance. Six weeks later, the sole survivor of the accident, Harry Warden, was rescued; he survived on the flesh of his dead coworkers and went mad. After a year in an institution, he escaped on Valentine's Day, killing and cutting out the hearts of the guilty crew's foremen, leaving a warning that the same would happen if the town ever again held a Valentine's Day celebration. With the legend of Harry Warden nothing but a distant memory, a group of young miners and their girlfriends decide that the town has gone without a party long enough. As the night of the dance approaches, a murderous maniac in mining gear begins dispatching townsfolk in bloody and creative ways. The town Sheriff and Mayor quickly decide it must be Harry Warden, who has returned to the institution, and their attempts to confirm Warden's status are hindered. Despite the murders, the young adults continue with their plans for a dance, laughing off the "stories" of the murderous Harry Warden. Finally the night of the dance is reached and as the Miner dispatches off several partyers, a group decides to venture into the mines to explore and impress the women. Realizing that a killer is on the loose, a rescue party composed of T.J. and Axel go after their friends and Sarah who was among the first group. The Miner has indeed followed them into the mine, killing most of them, and forcing T.J., Axel, Sarah and Patty to try to escape. Axel appears to be killed and Patty is murdered as well leaving only T.J. and Sarah. On the surface the Mayor and Sheriff have found out that Harry Warden died 5 years ago and are preparing to lead a group of men into the mines. In the mine, the Miner attacks T.J. and Sarah on a moving rail line and the fight eventually is forced into an abandoned shaft where the integrity of the ceiling is in doubt. Sarah manages to remove the mask of the Miner to reveal the killer is in fact not Warden, but Axel. A flashback reveals that he witnessed the murder of his father, one of the foremen, by Harry Warden when he was a boy. The ceiling then collapses and Sarah and the police watch Axel limp away singing to himself. '''Censorship A great deal of scenes were cut out to avoid an "X" rating. In fact, a whole three minutes was cut. Paramount and the crew that worked on the film have worked long and hard to find the scenes to make an uncut DVD. They found some, but not all. A whole minute and a half was still missing. It has, so far, not been obtained as of 2009. Sequel after Prequel? Many people have been demanding a sequel. So some people came in to pitch one, but Paramount kicked them out. They didn't like the first one. So they went to Lionsgate and it eventually became a prequel. Todd Farmer came in to co-write and have a cameo scene. Now since there has been a prequel, chances of a sequel to the original is very slim. However, Todd Farmer said he may do a sequel-to-a-prequel. This has, as of July, not been fully confirmed. However, chances are big. We have an article on here, if it does not come out, we'll remove it. Gas Mask The Gas Mask is the mask used in the film. It is a coal miner's mask and a black suit to blend in with the dark mine. It has a flashlight, a breather and two big eye holes.